You Never Forgot Me
by YvettE S
Summary: RePost: 5 years after Hogwarts, everyone has settled into their lives. Yet when old friends and lovers meet up again, they find that nothing is the same. How do James and Lily deal with the fact that they are losing each other all over again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any characters recognizible to the JK Rowling series are not mine. Anything that is NOT recognizible to said series, belongs to me.

A/N: I know. Dont tell me. It wont be finished, trust me, I have written over 800 pages worth of FF's, and to put it plainly, I am all thought out for JL's. But dont ever think that I dont love them,I just dont want to do an even more horrible job on YNFM that has already been done. This story has been fixed a bit here and there, but I can't offer perfection. So here it is again, You Never Forgot Me, after it had been deleted from here. Thanks so much! Enjoy.

Ps. I am working on doing a SERIOUS REVAMPING to You Never Saw Me. But...there are no words to express the jumbled mess it is. And I want to make it better than before. So expect that story to come out for RePost again!

* * *

**You Never Forgot Me**

**

* * *

**

"Welcome home girls!" came the joyous voice of Albus Dumbledore, "I trust you had an eventful 3 years?"

Lily Evans and Christina Greer put their bags down onto the lush grass of the Scottish land. They both looked over the familiar scene that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, still the same. Hagrid's little hut still stood, his enormous boots sitting on the step. Green house number 3 still had that crack, in which Lily had accidentally thrown a pot through. The Quidditch field still held its three large hoops on either side of the field, as the colors of the houses still shown brightly, as the gentle breeze blew the flags lightly. The girls smiled as their eyes fell on the large castle, still as old and beautiful as it was 3 years before.

"Happy to be home?" asked Dumbledore. The girls looked at each other and smiled, soon, both of their arms were tightly wrapped around him, laughing.

"I will take that as a yes." He said merrily, patting the girls on the back.

"Thank you!" they said in unison.

"Yes, now," Albus turned a light pink as the two took in the scene.

"Merlin, it is good to be back!" exclaimed Christina.

"Seriously, I haven't been this happy in years." Laughed Lily, as Hagrid came to take their bags.

"Welcome back Ms. Lily, Christina." He greeted, as they gave him a wide grin.

"Yes girls, lets go in and have some lunch, and you can tell me all about the things you didn't bother to mention in your letters." He said to them, a twinkle in his eye. The girls followed happily back into the Hogwarts halls.

"Uh, Professor." Came Lily as they kept walking.

"Come now Lily, there is no need for title any more, its Albus." He retorted, she blushed.

"Ok, Albus. . . I just wanted to know if you have . . . that is. . . if you know anything about Severus?" Dumbledore sighed,

"He is alright, if that is what you really want to know."

"Basically." Lily sighed, "and James."

"He is just fine too, haven't seen to much of him, but, he is doing well." Lily nodded, "and if what you really want to know if he is involved or anything, not that I am aware of." Lily blushed crimson, as she shrugged.

"Just asking." She told them. Dumbledore smiled to himself as Christina began to tell him of how much she missed the Hogwarts halls.

"Still smells the same too." She joked.

The 3 walked into Dumbledore's office, which hadn't changed since the day they, left. He told the girls to sit down, as a tray was brought up by a small house elf. After a nice lunch, Dumbledore drank the last of his tea and cleared his throat.

"So, tell me, what does the word "life" mean to you now?"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_A few years later..._

Lily Evans was suddenly awoken by the sound of that damned alarm clock again. Opening her heavy eyes, she looked into the sun that shown through her window and right into her face. She grumbled as she hid her head under her red and blue comforter. After a few moments and it still didn't stop that annoying ringing, she took out her head from under it to look at it, it was 7:30 am.

"Bloody hell." She grumbled, as she knocked the blasted thing down to the ground, causing the circuits to break. She smirked, and returned to the comfort of sleep. In what seemed like a winks time, Lily was shaken awake again.

"Lily." some one hissed loudly. "You git, get up, we are going to be late."

"For what?" she replied, sticking out her head from under her covers.

"For the party, that's what!"

"Chris, you sod, it doesn't start till 3, its only 7: 30!" she snapped, and resumed sleeping. Christina, with a frustrated sigh, pulled the covers off her and snapped.

"IT'S 1 O CLOCK COUSIN DEAREST!" Lily shot up with a start.

"WHAT?"

"That's right, I was going to wake you up sooner, but I figured you'd be out soon enough. But when I came out of the shower, you were still sound asleep." Lily hurriedly got out of bed, pushing Christina out of her way, and leaving her room. She quickly walked down the hall to the bathroom, her cousin shadowing behind her.

"I will be out in a few ticks." She told her shutting the door.

"Well hurry up, we at least need to be there by 2. Merlin knows you would be late for your own engagement party!" she yelled thorough the door.

"Sod off." Lily yelled in reply, as she turned on the tap, letting the warm water washed over her body.

It was 5 years later that we now find the two 22 year old, Lily Evans and Christina Greer in their smallish flat not far from Diagon Alley. Which they had bought it a month after returning from their journey around the world for Dumbledore. It was just big enough for the both of them and all the keepsakes from their time away. Both were working for the ministry in the Department of International Magical cooperation. A rather dull job than what they had before, but with the friends they had made, it was easier for the two of them to get influences in. Life as they knew it had calmed down in credibly, even after all they had done.

The 3 years they had been gone had been the best they had ever had. It was filled with adventures, knowledge, hardships, danger, tears, loves, losses, and friendships. From New York, United states, to Cape York, Australia. Yes the girls had done and seen everything many don't do in a lifetime. There are stories that they love to share with family and friends, and stories they refuse to tell a soul. So many things had happened; the girls grew closer through it all. So, with the hopes of a comfortable life a head of them, the girls moved into the flat, to settle down, and start the hardest thing of their lives, starting a family. As Lily turned off the water, and wrapped a towel firmly around her, she rushed out of the bathroom. Passing by Christina's room, she heard.

"Late on a day like this Lil!"

"I KNOW!" she yelled back as she slammed her door shut and began to gather her clothes she had picked out for her day. Lily couldn't believe it, she was getting married, and for certain this time. She sighed as she slipped on her deep green dress and heels and sat down in front of her vanity mirror.

_"I never thought I would marry any one but him._" she said as she brushed her hair, a few moments later, Christina burst through the room, wearing an adorable baby blue dress.

"How do I look?" she asked, as cocky as ever.

"Disturbing." Lily answered, not looking at her. Christina sighed as she sat down on lily's bed.

"Well, at least I am ready, which is more than I can say for you. Honestly."

"I know I know, for my own Engagement party." She grumbled, as she took her wand and did a quick drying spell to her hair.

"Merlin." Came Christina gain. "It seems like only yesterday you guys got engaged."

"YESTERDAY!" exclaimed Lily. "It was 2 years ago! That is not yesterday!"

"I remember when you two fell in love, it was so sweet the way he followed you like a lost puppy!" Christina sighed. "Lucky! Do you still have those letters he sent you?"

"Of course, they are in my Hogwarts trunk." She replied as she curled her ruby red hair, making sure each was as bouncy and perfect as the next. She heard her cousin as she opened her aged and battered trunk, and began rummaging through it.

"HEY!" came Christina, Lily turned around to look at her. "Look at this." She told her, standing and walking toward her, holding a golden locket in her hand.

"Good Merlin." Came Lily taking a hold of it. "I still have this?" she replied, looking at it intently. She ran her finger over it, and turned to the other side to read, _"Forever yours, James_." Lily smiled and blushed.

"Oh, the illusive James Potter I see." Came Christina, taking out a pile of old letters.

"Merlin, now THAT was ages ago!" Lily smiled. "I wonder what happened to him."

"My guess he went into Auror training, I knew Sirius Black wanted to... then again... he also wanted to marry me." Christina rolled her eyes.

"Like **I** could ever commit."

"Ha, you say that now; but I distinctly remember those 5 years ago you were going to..."

"PLEASE!" exclaimed Christina, "How do you think Seth would feel if you told him I was once engaged! He would flip, thinking I am ready to settle down!" Lily gave a side ways glance to her cousin, Lily knew all to well how much Christina was looking forward to settling down.

"You don't think it would be too terrible if I just put it on for a while?" she asked meekly, her cousin shook her head.

"No, I don't think so! I mean, its not like you are going to see the bloke any time soon." She told her shrugging, so Lily slipped the golden locket onto her neck admiring its beauty. She couldn't believe it, James had been the biggest thing in her life 5 years ago, now, and he was just a distant memory. Even though, no matter what, he would always be her first true love.

"Ah!" came Christina, shaking lily from her thoughts. "Here is a sweet one!" and opening the letter she began.

"_Dear Vanessa_." she stopped, "Vanessa?" she asked Lily, she shrugged as she applied her foundation.

"He loves my middle name." She told her, Christina nodded and went on.

_"I am so sorry that I can't be there for more of the planning. But the new mission has taken me away again! I miss you so much, love. All I can think about is you, my mates have taken to throwing things every time I start talking about you. How can i help it when I've got the best woman alive. Merlin, in less than 6 months, we will be married! I love you, and I hope to see you soon._

_Forever devoted,  
Darcy Andrews."_

Lily smiled as Christina reread the letter again. "He really loves Me." she told Christina dreamily, she smiled.

"Well of course he does! Darcy is the best man I have ever know, handsome, kind, wealthy, and one of the top Auror's." she exclaimed, she looked over herself in Lily's mirror. "Who did he say he was brining with him?"

"Uh, he said his friends from work, I think it was Jim, and his best friend Simon, I don't remember, he was in a rush when he wrote it." She responded shrugging.

"Well, lets go, he is probably already there, you don't want to be late for your own engagement party." She told her cousin, picking her up from the vanity table."Ok, I am sorry." And with her own last look, lily and Christina apparated to the leaky cauldron, with lily still wearing the necklace that read, _"Forever yours, James."_

* * *

James Potter was finally, for the first time in months, getting a good night's rest. Being a man who juggles work, friends, girlfriends, and money, the least of his worries was trying to get some sleep. However, this time, his boss, Darcy Andrews, had decided to give him and his best friend Sirius Black some time to relax. Only under the agreement that they would come to his engagement party, and bring their lovely girlfriends. So, with Mr. Potter, now 22, resting peacefully in his bed, he needn't worry about the troubles of the world. 

He turned to his left side, as dreams of a Hogwarts bed danced in his head. A light snore escaping his lips, he heard the faint sound of muffled cries. He stirred a bit, but his sleep wasn't too disturbed, he heard it again, but he flipped to his other side. A few moments passed, and nothing could be heard, but when a huge amount of pressure was applied to his stomach, his eyes fluttered open, and to his surprise he found...

"SIRIUS!" he yelled.

"Yes?" he asked as he drank from his cup. His best friend, 22 also, was sitting haphazardly on his stomach.

"GET OFF ME!" he sputtered. "I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Well, that's your own fault now innit."

"HOW?"

"Well, if you would have woken up the time I told you too, I wouldn't have to be sitting on you, trying to wake you up. Now, next time you stay out till 4 am with Adrian, don't look at me when Darcy strangles you for not being at his party." Sirius then slipped off of him, and stood, still drinking his tea with a smirk on his face.

"How did you know I was out until 4 am?" James asked Sirius as he slipped out of his bed, decorated in a dark blue. Sirius shrugged,

"Because I got in 30 minutes before you did, mate." He replied, James grumbled, and set off toward his bathroom.

"What time is it any ways?" he asked him as he grabbed his toothbrush.

"2 PM." James sputtered again.

"WHAT?"

"2 p.m. James, I think you need to get your hearing checked." James quickly began to brush his teeth. Afterward, he closed the door in his friend's face, and jumped into the shower.

"Oh, and I took all the hot water this morning," said Sirius through the door, as James began to wash up, in cold water. "That's what you get  
for not getting up.""Wanker." He called, as he rinsed his hair.

"I heard that," replied his best friend.

James Potter and Sirius Black now share a flat, just outside of Muggle London. It was a nice place, not to far from the Magical community of Diagon Alley, and not to far from the office as well. They were both Aurors, and were fine ones at that. Life after Hogwarts had been good to them. They are both successful, both have wonderful girlfriends, James and Adrian (a girl he had met back in Hogwarts) had been dating for a steady 8 months. And Sirius had met a sweet French girl named, Amélie, and had been with her for little over a year. The two had grown up, and taken into account that the time to settle down was coming close.

James jumped out of the shower, and hurried over to his room, where Sirius- always a step ahead of him- had thrown out some of his clothes. A gray sweater and some black slacks were his attire of the night. After pulling those things on, he set to work on his hair,"Adrian is right, you really are vain." Said his best friend as he stepped through the room in a dark blue button-down shirt and gray slacks."Yes well, how can I not be, look at this face." He said admiring himself; Sirius only reply was to roll his eyes."Any way, can you believe it, Darcy is getting married." He sighed. "And to that Vanessa girl.""Well, at least now we don't have to hear, 'I love Vanessa,' 'she is so sweet' 'so many guys are after her, what should I do?', 'I love her so much.' blah blah blah," came James, imitating him, Sirius laughed."Well, at least he is sure about her. I wonder how she looks." Asked Sirius, rummaging through James' closet for his shoes.

"He said something about, and I quote, "g_orgeous red hair, and lushes green eyes. And a body to DIE for_!"

"Profile reminds me of some one I know" he replied, holding out a small velvet box in front of him. James looked at it, and smiled as his mind began to wander to a pair of green eyes that still haunt his heart.

"Lily." he said quietly, as he took the box from him. "I wonder what she is doing?" he asked no one in particular. Sirius laughed.

"Probably the one marrying Darcy."

"I HIGHLY doubt that." Came James looking at him knowingly.

"Oh, and why would that be?"

"What are the odds? I mean, there have to be... I don't know... hundreds of green eyed, red heads in the world." Sirius shrugged.

"I guess, but think about it."

"No, her name is Vanessa." James told him sternly, he shrugged.

"Like it would matter. I mean, you have Adrian." James smiled slightly as the thought of Adrian ran through his head. She was a very lovely girl, with her chest nut-brown hair, and eyes you can get lost in. She and James had grown to care for each other deeply, but many thoughts of James spending a life with her were doubtful.

"And you have Amélie" Sirius smiled a fake dreamy look.

"Yes." He breathed sarcastically. When in actuality, Sirius did find some one he cared for more than anything. James asked him once, if his love for her was deeper than what he had for a Ms. Christina Greer. Sirius looked at him quickly and replied a solemn _Never_. That was the last time they had decided to compare the two in all aspects.

"What time is his engagement party?" he asked, as he put the ring away in a drawer.

"3."

"What time is it now?"

"3:30" Sirius said. James sighed.

"Darcy is going to kill us."

"You got that right. Why did we have to agree to go to this?"

"Because he gave us the week off from work." Replied the man with blue eyes.

"Damn that righteous man."

"Amen, now C'mon, I told Adrian we would meet her there."And with one last look at their handsome selves, the two apparated to the  
Leaky Cauldron; James's ring still sitting in his drawer.

* * *

A/n: 

Thats about it. wait for next week for more!

_Love,_

YvettE SorroW


	2. Chapter 2

You Never Forgot Me.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

When Lily arrived to the leaky cauldron with Christina, they had found that their punctual friends were... punctual. They walked in smiling, as the hot air from the crowded pub blew in their faces. Seeing the faces of her many friends brought Lily a sense of comfort.. Lily blushed as the women fawned over her ring and the men over her dress. She smiled at them, thinking that in less than two months; she would be 'Mrs. Darcy Andrews.' She grinned as Christina's boyfriend, Seth, whisked her away with a quick hello to Lily. The bride-to- be roamed around the full Leaky Cauldron, trying to find her fiancée.

She looked over the crowd of people to see her fiancée talking to a large group of men. She just smiled absently as she stared at him. His tall 6'4, 210 lbs. made him strong and rough to the world. However, Lily knew that he was nothing but the sweetest man she could have ever hoped to married. His blonde hair that fell over his eyes, which were a cool blue, that just made you feel safe all over. She smiled as he kept a conversation with a few mates of his; he turned looked at her and smiled sweetly. She grinned back at him, but turned her attention to some one asking where the 'Loo' was. She directed the man, and in no time at all, some one grabbed her from behind and kissed her on the cheek softly.

"Perfect." He whispered in her ear as she giggled.

"Darcy." She greeted.

"Darcy? I'm not Darcy." she turned around to see her dearest friend Remus Lupin standing there, a cheeky grin across his face.

"REMUS!" she cried as she jumped into his arms.

"Lily, my friend." He greeted, as they hadn't seen each other in over a year.

"Merlin, how are you? You look wonderful." She cried as they looked over each other, even though Lily noticed that he had gotten skinner. However, he put on a sly smile even though he knew she noticed.

"Don't I?" he asked, she laughed as they walked over to the bar. "Well, thanks for inviting me to your engagement party." He quipped at her, she blushed crimson.

"I really did want to, but I had no idea where you were, every time I send an owl to your place, he comes back with nothing. I assumed that you moved, and didn't tell me." she told him with a raised eye brow,

"That's alright." He said taking a few of the snacks offered at the bar, "I did move, so, it is my fault. Sorry bout that love."

"How did you know I was engaged any way?" she questioned him.

"I didn't, I was in the area when I came in here and saw you. So I decided to surprise you. But this is no real surprise, I saw how quickly Darcy fell for you." She laughed at her good friend and hit him softly on the chest.

"Yes, all thanks to you."

"Well... I do give many wonders to this world." He told her, a smug look coming over his features, she smiled and shook her head.

"Well, it is good to see you."

"Same here Lily dearest."

"Are you going to stay long?"

"No, I cant," he told her apologetically. "You know. full moon is tomorrow, so I am off to Hogsmead." The young man then started turning pink himself. He was still so self-conscious about his being a werewolf.

"I wish you would. I mean, it is because of you that I am even engaged. But you have to do what you have to do."

"Isn't it the truth." He looked around to see a man staring intently at the two, he smiled and waved at him. "Darcy is always a jealous bloke" he questioned as the man realized it was Remus and waved back. Lily looked over rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but he is the best"

"Yes, yes, you are welcome." He joked. "I think you two will be very happy." he retorted nodding his head in approval, Lily smiled.

"You know what, I think I will be."

"Well, Lily, I must away, have things to settle before I can disappear completely." He stood up, and gave Lily a huge hug.

"Owl me soon." She said as he pulled away, and began to walk toward Diagon alley.

"Will do. Bye." And he turned and walked away.

"Was that Remus?" came Darcy, taking her hand.

"Yea, poor thing, couldn't stay." She said smiling. "Good chap he is."

"Well, that's ok then. Thought it was some man to come and sweep you off your feet." He joked, Lily turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are the only one for me." she told him sweetly. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"C'mon love, so many are just aching to meet you." she smiled as he led her around the pub, meeting and greeting so many. Not even noticing when a group of 4 walked in through the door.

James and Sirius, along with their girlfriends, Adrian Hurst and Amiéle de Musis, were surprised by the amount of people already The Leaky Cauldron. The place felt hot, and it was packed form wall to wall. The guys looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Just like Darcy to have a huge party." Came Sirius, hanging his and Amiéle's coat.

"Really. The man is loaded, so, you have to give it to him."

"Where is he?" asked Adrian taking James' hand. He began to scour over the place looking for his 6'4 boss. Spotting his blond hair he pointed,

"That's him. A great chap he is."

"Merlin's beard, is that his fiancée?" asked Sirius, looking at the red head, with her back to them. James peered over to see her flipping her hair, and shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"Darcy was right, her body is to die for." James whispered as they walked over to the bar for a drink.

"Ziriuz,ave you met 'is fiancée?" she asked in her thick French accent, he shook his head.

"Never. But he talks about her constantly." He retorted shrugging.

"Well, I need to use the ladies room for a moment, Amiélle, will you come?" asked Adrian, as she nodded, and followed her out. The guys then turned around and surveyed the people. Which was a hard job since every one was so squished together. Sirius looked over the sea of people, and in an instant, he saw a girl pushing her hair back form her face. He looked, and saw - what looked like- Christina Greer. She looked a round for a moment, and then turned back. Sirius shook his head, and leaned over to James.

"Does that look like... Christina?" he asked him, James turned around and looked to where he was pointing, but saw no one.

"I don't see any one." He told him, Sirius looked back and shook his head.

"Must have been... well, whatever. Lets get a drink." And the two men turned their backs to the crowed, just as Christina looked over toward them shaking her head as well.

* * *

"I feel like a piece of meat." Lily told Christina after a few hours into the party. The windows had long been opened, and a cooling spell had been placed around the smallish pub. The two girls sat at a near by table as their respective other got involved into a conversation of the latest Quidditch match against Ireland. Lily and Christina shook their heads, thinking from boys to men; they never really did change. So, they developed their own conversation of wedding plans, and ideas for the flat after Lily would leave. But, unfortunately, Lily was dragged away from her cousin, as Darcy took her across the bar. 

"I see my mates from work." He told her, as she tried to mingle with the people she passed by.

"Oh really." She replied absently, as she stopped and talked to Darcy's sister.

"Van." he whined softly, she looked at him with a knowing glance. "Ok, I will bring them to you." he said as he walked off, Lily looked at her sister to be and smiled.

"Just like a little boy." She joked, Lisa Andrews laughed softly.

"Try living and going to school with him all your childhood. Believe me, he was more of a crier when we were young." The girls giggled softly, as his voice boomed over the crowd, his intoxicating laugh making every one smirk.

"He really does love you." Lisa told her softly, Lily looked at her and smiled.

"He does?" she asked but knowing the answer. She sighed.

"I think more than any one ever will, Lily." The bride to be only smiled.

"Vanessa." Came his wonderful voice. "I want you meet my work colleagues." Lily turned around to lock eyes with piercing blue. In that instant, she found herself face to face with James Potter. "This is James Potter, and Sirius Black. Guys, this is Lily Evans, or Vanessa as I like to call her." Darcy told them as he wrapped his arms around her. Lily and James kept their eyes locked, as Darcy seemed to rattle on with only Merlin knows what. Both speechless, both completely in shock of seeing each other after 5 years, both searching for something that still might be there after all this time._ It's James Potter, _Lily told her self, t_hose are his eyes, his nose, his hair, his strong arms, his perfect lips, his strong chin, his. everything_. The red head had nothing to say, how could she, she didn't know whether to hug him, or stand there awkwardly like she already was. Lily's eyes shifted over to Sirius who had the same look of astonishment, confusion, and was that... satisfaction?

"LIL!" shouted Christina as she made her way toward them, her boyfriend Seth close behind with his arm around her. "You got to hear this joke Allistar just told us. Go ahead love." She told her smiling; Lily looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Ok Lils, this guy and girl go into a bar."

"Oh Seth, always with the dirty jokes?" Lily asked,trying to not think of the two men standing next to her. _This was all a dream_, she told herself, _and this was all a dream_.

"Of Course! Lily, you know I love them dirty." She joked as she kissed his cheek. "Now, let him finish."

"Yes, I want to hear this." Came the voice of Sirius, Christina looked up with a smile, but a double take made it vanish in an instant. Her mouth fell open as she stared back at Sirius Black, in the flesh.

"Hello Christina." He said softly, as his dark eyes fixed on her intently. Christina's eyes searched him for a moment, trying to see if this was just some prank, a nightmare or a dream come true. An awkward silence fell over the 6, as every thing was passing by them, but their moment had stopped.

"Am I missing something?" asked Darcy. "You guys know each other."

"Well... uh..." they all started, before Lily cut in.

"We where... uh... Hogwarts ... _friends._" she told him smiling.

"OH? So, you two know Remus then?"

* * *

"I feel all cramped." Came James as he sat at the bar with Sirius. They had been there for a few hours now, and hadn't even talked to Darcy, who was going around, being the social butterfly he was. So, instead, they sat and waited around as their girlfriends went around talking with any face they recognized. 

"Tell me about, I have been hit in the shoulder 4 times already." Sighed Sirius as he took a sip from his drink. James looked over at him to see him in that far off look again, the same one he got after he thought he saw Christina. James nudged him a bit and took him from his place.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He said weakly, James gave him a knowing look. "it's just that... I was just thinking about her, that's all."

"I know, but. it has been 5 years." He told him, even though he was in the same place.

Thinking of the red head he saw earlier standing next to Darcy, what Sirius had said that it just maybe Lily that was marrying Darcy, it made his stomach turn. How was he supposed to react to the fact that maybe, in some cruel world, his Lily was going to marry a man he could never compete with. Darcy Andrews was the best man he had ever known, next to Albus Dumbledore of course.

"I know! It seems ridiculous. She is probably married with like 10 children, none of them mine. Just got me thinking that's all." He replied with a weak smile. His best friend nodded a bit.

"I know exactly what you mean." And the boys slumped back onto their stools, to think about their woes.

"GENTLEMEN!" came a voice, then a huge slap on the back, the two men went forward and turned back to see the cheeky grin of Darcy.

"Darce!" came James, standing up and giving him a handshake.

"Jim." He greeted playful as James rolled his eyes.

"I hate that."

"I know. Sirius! Hey, have a nice relaxing weekend?"

"Hopefully followed by a full relax week." Replied Sirius taking his hand and shaking it as well. Darcy laughed loudly, and every one around smiled a bit, it was rather contagious.

"Yes yes, you know I keep my word. I however, am off to Egypt, someone is trying to break in to all the Pyramids, and they want me on the job."

"So, you will be off again so soon?"

"Yes, I will, and leave my fiancée behind. By the way, come with me, I want you all to meet her." He told them excitedly, as he pushed his way through the crowd. "She is a sweet girl, I think you guys will like her."

"Sure we will." Came Sirius, poking James in the ribs, he furrowed his brow.

"It's not going to be Lily, you wanker." He growled at him as Darcy came to a stop.

"Vanessa." He said to her, the men tried to look over his shoulder, but with his huge stature, it was nearly impossible. "I want you meet my work colleagues." He turned around, and with him brought a beautiful red head. Immediately, James locked eyes with her, and found the green he used to drown in as a boy. In that instant, he found himself face to face with Lily Evans. "This is James Potter, and Sirius black. Guys, this is Lily Evans, or Vanessa as I like to call her."

James heard Sirius step back a little, as they both realized that their jokes of her being his fiancée were proved true. There was a horrible awkward silence, but James couldn't tear himself away. He didn't know what to do exactly. He wanted to say hello as if nothing was bothering him, but something was. It was the fact that she was getting married, and it wasn't to him. However, he thought that the pain of her leaving him was long gone, that he had in fact moved on. Yet being here, right in front of her, looking so much more beautiful than he could have ever remembered, it was impossible. She was here, the love of his life was right in front of him.

And when a loud obnoxious voice was heard, Sirius looked over Lily's head to see Christina Greer coming toward them, some man wrapped around her. After coming out of his trance of thinking that damn, he was good. He found himself lost in looking at Christina. S_o that was her_, he said to himself as she and that man began talking to Lily.

_'She looks beautifu_l.' He breathed softly, as he smiled at Lily. He wanted to yell, to jump, to make her look at him, and see what she was missing all her life, so he could look at her and see what he was missing all his life. When she started to laugh and telling Lily that 'you know I love them dirty.' His blood boiled. Sirius Black never was a jealous man, he took everything with a grain of salt. However, looking at her now, how beautiful she was, and thinking that only if it was him who now had her in his arms, he knew that being jealous was something he was going to have to learn to deal with.

"Yes," he started softly, "I want to hear this." Christina looked at him quickly, but did a double take. She locked eyes with him for a moment before moving them to another spot.

"Hello Christina." He said softly, trying to make her look into his eyes. He knew what she was doing, she was afraid of something. He knew Christina too well to know that she was afraid when she didn't look into your eyes. _'Look at me Christina.'_ He said in his head.

_'Please, just one more time._'

_Don't look him in the eye, don't look him in the eye._" Christina told her self, as Lily began to tell Darcy (awkwardly) that they were all old Hogwarts friends. How could Christina look him in the eye, this was Sirius Black, the man she compares every other too. Besides, if she did look him in the eye, she knew what she would do, she would fall in love with him right then and there. She did it when she was 16, there was nothing stopping her from doing it now. So she kept her head down, or on James, who smiled awkwardly at her. _'Just don't look him in the eye, just don't look him in the eye."_

* * *

_Chapter 3_  
_  
_

"So, you guys know Remus?" asked Darcy as grabbed a drink from a friend.

"Yea, he was one of our best mates at school." Replied Sirius who was the only one with working vocal chords.

"Oi, he really is the best. Stopped by a little while ago, but ran off just the same." The told them as he took a swig of beer. "Even though, he would have to be our guest of honor, he was the one who helped me make up my mind on getting serious with Vanessa." James looked up at Darcy with a confused face,

"What? R-Remus told you what?"

"Yea. It was, what a year ago."

"And he just told you to marry her?" he asked a bit more harshly this time. Christina looked over at Lily and nudged her a bit, a look of pure guilt was written all over the red head's face.

"Well, not exactly, we were sitting in a small pub right out side of Surrey, I rattling on like I do about Vanessa, when he said that if I love her so much, just take the chance. He knew she was one in a million, so I looked at him and asked him if he was sure. He sighed and said that he knew a man once, who fell in love, but took his chance to late. And that guy realized that by the time he got to be with her, she was already too in love with some one else. Said that, if I didn't do this know, that I would regret it for the rest of my days, just like the guy he knows does now." He smiled as he kissed lily on the head again. "Not soon after, I asked Vanessa to marry me, and she said yes."

"Really?" came Sirius, looking at James who had a look of pure betrayal.

"Really." Darcy smiled as he looked over all his friends who seemed to be oddly quiet. He gave Sirius an odd look, and was replied with a weak smile.

"What is wrong with you all?" came Seth, looking at Christina strangely. "I would assume that being friends for all your years in Hogwarts, you would want to rattle on about each other."

"Uh... sure..." Replied James as he rubbed the back of his head. Darcy gave a loud sigh,

"You are all acting very weird. Is there something you all aren't telling me?" the four looked at each other and replied.

"No." they exclaimed in unison. Darcy held up his hands, furrowing his brow at Seth.

"Ok, Ok. Merlin, I was just asking." Shaking his head and looking at his watch. "Any who, if you don't mind, Seth and I have some business to take care of. So you all reminisce and we will be back in a short few." He told them as he signaled for Seth to follow, he nodded and let go of Christina.

"Be right back, love." He told her softly as he kissed her on the forehead. James looked over at Sirius who began to size Seth up; he leaned over and whispered.

"You can take him." Sirius shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I don't care." He snapped quickly and- at least to James- a bit crest fallen. Looking back at the girls, they noticed they looked at each other, desperately wanting to protest.

"But... oh." Started Lily. "You don't need me for anything?"

"No love, I will call for you in a few." And with another nod, he and Seth were gone, leaving the 4 in an even deeper awkward silence.

So there they stood, 5 years older, all in respective relationships, feeling as though some one had sent them back to when they were teenagers just torture. None of them could figure out what to say, whether to start by saying where the hell have you been for 5 years, or hello. All sounds of people around them, laughing, talking, and basically getting pissed were all drowned out. Heartbeats were racing, and temperatures where rising. Sirius began to rock back and forth, as Christina began to look toward the ceiling, as if asking the gods for help. James had suddenly found a loose string on his sweater to be the topic of his interest, and Lily began to search for some one who would whisk her away so this meeting would pass. Soon enough, Lily and Sirius caught eyes and a small smile was shared. Thinking to herself, _'this is Sirius. It won't be as awkward_,' she began to talk.

"So."

"So." replied Sirius.

"Uh... how is every thing?"

"Good, good. You?"

"Just fine. Things have been picking up." Sirius sighed.

"Work?" he asked her. "What do you do now?"

"Oh, uh, Christina and I work in the Department of International Magical Cooperation" she retorted, nodding her head. "Rather dull, but it pays the bills." He grinned a bit.

"No need to ask what we do." Sirius said to her, as he saw that lily had gone quiet and awkward again. "We work with Darcy."

"Yes." Sirius looked at James and Christina who had gone quiet and were fidgeting as well, tilted his head toward lily and said,

"Why dose this have to be so weird?" he asked, signaling to the whole group, Lily shrugged and let her shoulders drop a bit from its tense position.

"I don't know, I mean, it's been 5 years."

"But... we are all friends here right?" asked Christina, they all gave a small sigh and nodded their heads.

"We are all friends." Replied James, he then walked up to Christina "its good to see you again." she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Its wonderful to see you again too James." They broke apart and looked over at Sirius and Lily. Sirius smiled and turned to the red head.

"LILY!" he yelled, taking her into a huge hug and lifting her from the ground. Lily grew red from embarrassment and laughed at her old friend.

"I missed you too Sirius." She told him in between laughs. As he let her slip to the ground, the four faced each other, and the awkwardness returned.

"Not there yet, eh?" came Sirius looking at Christina intently. She shook her head slightly.

"Not quiet yet." She replied to him, but let a smile escape her lips.

"You look good though, years did you well."

"Thank you Sirius. You don't look too bad yourself." He grinned.

"Would you expect anything less?" she laughed lightly, she looked back at Sirius and for a moment looked into his eyes. But before she could get to thinking she caught her self and averted them to his shoulder. _'Not they're yet_' he said again.

"James." Said Lily as Sirius and Christina began to talk lightly. He just kept his eyes on her and replied, almost in a whisper.

"Lily."

At that moment, all James could think of was Lily. After 5 years, here she was right in front of him, marrying his boss. He didn't know whether to be angry, happy, surprised, quiet, but he settled for confused. It was a bit better as the initial surprise of seeing each other wore off, yet as his eyes traveled over her, he found his locket lying sweetly on her sweet pale flesh. When he looked back to her face, their eyes met again. He shifted his eyes down to her neckline, turning red meant that she knew what he meant. She lifted her hand; the one with the huge diamond mounted on it, and tucked the chain away. Shifting her eyes away from him.

"How are you?"

"Good." He sighed, wishing he had the guts to do what he desperately wanted to do.

"Works great, and life is good. How about you? When did you get back from traveling." She smiled softly at him and replied.

"About 2 years ago." She said mater - a- factly, he nodded his head.

"Ah."

"Yea. It was great though. We went all over, it really is beautiful out there. Best thing that happened to me; to tell you the truth." He nodded his head in reply, s_o anywhere with out me was the best thing?_ He asked in his head as he kept his eyes on her.

"James... I..." She started, but before he could hear the declaration of her love, (hey, James was a dreamer) Darcy had stepped onto the bar table and began to make a scene.

"My friends." He called over the sea of people. Heads began to turn as they watched the rather handsome man smile broadly. Lily and Christina gave each other knowing glances.

"Darcy. Always making an ass of him self, eh?" joked Sirius poking Lily in her ribs, she shook her head.

"You have no idea."

"My friends." He started again, rather red in the face. "I want to thank all of you for coming to mine, and my sweet wonderful fiancée, Vanessa, engagement party! We have loved seeing all of your handsome, and some not so handsome faces." There was a bit of laughter, and a bit of shocked faces as they watched Darcy laugh at his own joke. "Good one? I know. Any way. I just wanted to announce that I have finally made my decision for my best men on my wedding day." There was a hush that came over the pub as all eyes focused on Darcy. It was said that he was one of the best men around, and that the fact of being considered so close to him was a joy. A handsome wealthy, talented in his job, he really was a catch, to any woman. or man in some cases. "So, on Saturday, May 21, the men that will be standing beside me will be." he looked over the whole pub and let the silence take over the sea of people. "Seth Gresham, and Sirius Black." Applause broke out over the pub as Seth stood beside Darcy.

Sirius actually hadn't thought in a million years that he would have chosen him. Yes, they did get on very well, and they always went out for drinks, more so than he did with James. But he. His best man? Next to that git Seth, who now was dating Christina? He just stood there a stunned face as he swore he heard a girl calling him over the sea of people.

"'Ziriuz!"

"C'mon mate, don't be shy." Coaxed Darcy, as James nudged him up to bar. He walked slowly as he made his way through the crowd. "By the look on his face, I suspect you didn't know I was going to choose you?" joked Darcy as he stood in front of him; Sirius swallowed the huge amount of spit in his throat and replied.

"No idea."

"Yes, well I felt that we get on just so well and since I don't have any brothers of my own, I might as well choose the bloke I spend the most time with on the road." He smiled. "And Seth here is a great chap. Spend loads of time with him since he is dating Christina, and we got to know each other well over the year he has been with her. So it was the perfect match." Sirius looked at Seth again with hard eyes.

"I see." He said sharply, but it didn't come out that way to Seth, since he could hardly hear him any way. He just smiled a huge grin, and Sirius began to look him over. About 6'0, he had a rather big build, tanned, with light blue eyes, and red hair, he looked rather nice to any female that crossed his way. But to Sirius, he hated him already.

* * *

A/n: Chapter 2 and 3. Thats pretty much it. I hoped you enjoy it! And still working on You Never Saw Me. So be patient! 

_Love,_

Yvette S


	3. Chapter 3

You Never Forgot Me.

* * *

_Chapter 3 _

"Merlin." Came Christina as Sirius name was called. "This is not good, this is really not good." She said to Lily, she nodded as Darcy began to rattle on again.

"Sorry old girl." She told her patting her on the back.

"With any hope, they will spend more time with you than with Me." she said hopefully, Lily shrugged.

"I don't mind, I like both of them really."

"You know Lily, this isn't going to be so good for you either." She told her, with a sly smile. Lily looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"How so, this is _your_ ex fiancée, and _your_ boy friend, working together." Christina smiled sweetly.

"As true as that may be. You know Sirius doesn't go anywhere with out James, so with he around so much, that will bring James around so much. So, Ms. Evans, how do you think he will feel when Sirius, Seth, Darcy, and James, go out to pick a suit, or a wedding ring at that." By the time Christina had finished, she had gone pale white.

"Oh no." She said in disbelief. "That means. they will be spending time with . . ."

"That's right. They sure will."

Lily sighed as she watched Darcy, Seth, and Sirius began talking. Darcy seemed to be completely clueless to the attitude that Sirius was showing Seth, as he as well noticed his harshly words. Christina looked over at Lily and shrugged.

"You will get it worse that me." came Lily. "Looks like something still lingers there for you."

"No." came Christina shaking her head. "It has been 5 years, I don't think that . . ."

"Don't you still feel it . . . even a bit . . ."

"No comment." Came Christina sighing. "I am gonna get a drink, want one?"

"No, I am going to go get some air or something. I will see you later." Christina shrugged, as Lily turned and started walking towards the steps leading up to the rooms on the second floor. She desperately needed to get her mind set, every time she tried to think about Darcy, James' face of betrayal popped in her mind. Was it good to see him after all these years? Should she be thinking about him as much as she really was? Was he going to be like Sirius and get jealous? Lily shook her head, she just wanted to get some time alone. Pushing past the many people, she almost ran into a girl with brown hair and a fair complexion.

"No!" said the girl as she grabbed Lily by the arm. "Lily? Lily Evans?" she asked her, eyes wide. Lily looked at the girl queerly, and replied.

"Uh. Yes . . . Hello."

"Oh Merlin! How have you been?"

"Engaged." She told her simply; wishing this perky girl would leave her alone.

"Well, I realize that now. Merlin, how good it is too see you again!"

"Uh. do I know you?" asked Lily a bit annoyed. The girl looked awe struck and then laughed a bit.

"Why Lily, it's me Adrian . . . Adrian Hurst." She said with a hopeful face. Lily thought for a moment before shaking her head lightly. "Oh . . . uh . . . I was in 6th year when you were in 7th."

"I think I remember you . . " Lily told her uncertainly, she smiled.

"I gave James the watch . . during Christmas, when you lost your memory." Lily smiled a bit, trying to rattle her brain to remember Adrian.

"Oh . . . OH!" came Lily in sudden realization. "Adrian! That's right . . . uh . . . how are you?" Lily asked half heartedly as her head began to ache horribly."

"Just fine."

"That's . . . great. Are you here alone?"

" Actually I' here with . . ."

"That's nice. You know can we continue this another time? My head hurts terribly."

"Uh . . . ok then Lily." she told he with hurt in her eyes, Lily smiled weakly, and made her way up the steps.

As Lily slowly made her way up the steps of the Leaky cauldron, she felt like with each step, her headache began to grow a bit stronger. She shook her head, as a thought that this has happened before flew through her thoughts, yet, that was quickly shaken off when she reached the top floor. Looking around she saw that all the doors of the rooms had been opened, realizing that when Darcy Andrews meant he was going to rent out the Leaky Cauldron, he was going to rent the WHOLE place, rooms and all. Happy that a charm won't be needed to open a door, she walked into the one nearest. Entering the small room, she quickly shut the door and leaned her head against it. She cringed a bit, as her headache intensified from the middle of her eyes to the back of her neck. Lily breathed heavily and pushed her back to the door.

"Are you ok?" came a voice, and Lily was shocked to see James sitting on the bed. She looked at him and nodded slightly.

"Headache." She told him as she rubbed her head a bit. James nodded and walked toward her.

"You can take it if you like?" he offered kindly, Lily nodded and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you." with her headache increasing at the rate it was, she didn't even notice when James took her hand and led her toward the bed, sitting her down gently.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked kneeling in front of her, she closed her eyes and waved him toward the window.

"Open that, please."

He nodded in response and quickly opened the window that faced the alley between the small pub and the Muggle bookshop next to it. He looked out, as the cool night sky took over the city of London. The stars in the sky sparked as moon shown brightly. James sighed quietly, thinking it to himself.

_"This isn't just by accident."_

"James." Lily called softly; he quickly turned to see her looking at him, interest in her eyes. "Is everything alright with you?"

"Its good." He told her as he walked toward the bed. "Job. great of course. and life turned out well, for the most part."

"That's nice." She told him, easing a bit, and for the moment headache forgotten. "I..."

"Why didn't you come and find me when you came back?" he asked suddenly, as he sat on the far corner of the bed. Lily looked at him, watching as his pleading eyes bore into hers. She sighed and shook her head shrugging lightly.

"I-I figured you had moved on. . . or something." She told him sheepishly. He sighed and closed his eyes. "How come you did come find me?" she then questioned, he quickly looked away and shrugged to himself.

"Didn't know when you would come back. Thought . . . maybe . . . you had forgotten me."

"I never forgot you, James." she told him quietly.

"Then why are you marrying Darcy?" he asked suddenly moving closer to her.

"I had to move on, James." She told him with hurt in her eyes. "I mean, yes, I loved you, very dearly. And there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you when I was away. But, I couldn't help but feeling that, I would be holding onto nothing."

"But that's not true." He told her in his defense. "I was miserable when you first left. Then Christina left Sirius, and we found that we became miserable together."

"But James." came Lily with a woeful sigh. "I remember that . . . when I left, Christina had told me that you had been seeing someone already. I mean, how was I supposed to respond to something like that? I know, it was probably some fling. . . I don't know, but it did hurt--greatly." Lily sighed as she watched James face fall from hopeful, to woeful, to guilty.

"But it has been 5 years." He retorted to her softly, she shook her head.

"And we have moved on. I mean, you have to have a girlfriend, don't you?"

"No." he retorted quickly, not even thinking about what he had just said.

"Well, then it is your choice, James."

"But I made my choice a long . . ." but he was quickly cut off, when Lily had grabbed her head in pain. She began to take in sharp breaths of air as she cradled her head.

"Lily!" came James coming to her side. "Lily, what's wrong?" he asked quickly, not sure of what to do. Her breaths began faster and deeper, as she began to rock back and forth.

"Air." She said quickly during another sharp intake. "Get-me-to-the- window." She told him quickly. He nodded as he slowly picked her up; he saw her face wince in pain

"Too fast?" he asked, she nodded her head ever so slightly, but James saw it clearly.

"Alright, I am going to take you carefully over there, can you make it? Do you need magic."

"No." she told him softly. "I just need some air." So James slowly walked Lily to the window, where she let her hands drop to grip the sill.

"You ok, Lil?" he asked softly as he rubbed her back softly She tilted her head to look at him.

"James I-" but when Lily froze and again James' wish for her declaration of her love for him fell through, he began to worry.

"Lily?" he asked as he watched her body begin to tremble. "Lily?" he asked more fervently. "What's wrong?" he asked, as she kept her eyes out side. Lily then slowly began to back up, as a look of pure terror flew across her features.

"No." she whispered quietly. "This isn't happening again."

James watched as Lily then hit the back wall and slumped to the ground. Looking outside, and seeing no one, he turned back to her, as she began to shake more violently.

"Christina." She yelled to James. "Its happening again! They are back- didn't I tell you."

"Lily, its me, James."

"They will see you. Christina get down!" she yelled at him again, as her face flushed, still body trembling. "Get me out of her Chris!" she yelled at him, as she began to cry.

"Lily."

"They will find me . . . it will happen again. I can't let them . . . get me out of here . . ."

James watched as Lily began to push herself against the wall, body trembling, tears pouring down her eyes as she kept calling him Christina and telling her they found her.

"What's wrong?"

"Please . . . I need to get out of here, Christina." She then stood up and raced to the bathroom, shutting herself in. James terrified, and utterly confused raced down the stairs and pushed his way toward Christina, with out so much as making any one look at him.

"Christina." He said hurriedly. Christina looked at him.

"James, what's wrong?" she asked setting down her drink.

"Its Lily . . . I don't know what's wrong with her." He told her in panic; she looked at him queerly.

"Calm down James. Tell me, what is going on?" he signaled her to follow him and Sirius, standing not to far from them, followed.

"She keeps telling me that they are back, and that is happening all over again." Christina stopped mind step and stared at James eyes wide, mouth opened slightly.

"Did she get a headache?" she questioned.

"Yea, that's why she was in there in the first place."

"Damn it!" Christina yelled as he raced the rest of the way up the steps.

"What's going on?" asked Sirius completely lost.

"I have no clue, but Lily is acting weird, it is scaring the hell out of me." The three entered the room and Christina looked around.

"Where is she? Oh God where is she?" James looked at her and replied.

"She locked herself in the bath room." Christina shook her head in relief, "thank Merlin." She then quickly went to the door and began to knock on the door.

"Lily!" she yelled.

"NO!" came a terrified voice. "Please."

"Merlin!" cried Christina leaning her head on the door. She looked at the boys, who were standing their awe struck. "What the hell!" she cried to them, making them jump 10 inches.

"Either you get out, or lock door!" The boys, wanting to be of help to the girls at the moment, locked the door soundly as Christina took out her wand. "Alo-" she stopped and quickly raced to the window. "James," she asked him "Did you see any one out there?"

"No. . . no one." Christina closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Damn it. Lock this window, and stay by it. Don't you leave it when she comes out." he nodded quickly, and locked and guarded the window.

The two men watched as the brown haired woman, took her wand again and pointed it at the doorknob.

"Alohamora." She whispered softly, when a click was heard; she rushed in there. The sound of a small scream was made and suddenly it stopped. There was shuffling and the sound of the bathroom curtain being scraped against the hangers.

"Sirius." Called Christina as she came out the bathroom. "Pick her up, bring her out here. She is fine." Sirius quickly nodded and walked into the bath, as Christina took out a small tube from her purse. She looked up at James, who gave her a worried look.

"Don't ask." She told him sternly. "Not while she is still awake." A few moments later, Sirius came out with a terrified Lily, who clung to him for dear life. Her eyes wandered around the whole room and then shut them tight as he lightly placed her on the bed.

"Christina . . ." she whispered as the tears fell faster then James had ever seen them.

"It's alright . . .shhh . . ." Her cousin cooed, as she opened the flask full of light green liquid.

"They know, they know."

"Shhh, drink this." Lily opened her mouth and the tube was finished with one gulp.

"What do .. .I. . . what-" Lily tried to say as the power of what ever was in the tube began to take hold of her. And with in a few seconds, Lily Evans was fast asleep.

The three people left in the room stood there shocked. Christina leaned over and put her head in her hands, breathing in slowly. Sirius, taking his role as supporting male, quickly took her in his arms.

"Its okay . . ." He cooed, as she shook her head.

"What just happened?" asked James as he sat next to Lily, taking her hand. "What did you give her?" Christina sniffed softly as she broke from Sirius.

"It's this potion, it's a mix between a memory solution, and a sleeping draught." She shook her head. "I give it to Lil when even she gets like this."

"Why does she get like this?" asked Sirius, as they watched her sleep. Christina only shrugged.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this, but since you had to see her, at least I should so you don't think she is mad." She then sat on the other side of Lily and sighed deeply. "It happened when we were in Russia. In this place called, Khabarovsk," Sirius and James looked at each other, and to lighten the mood, pretended to wipe the spit off of their faces. She smiled a bit and shook her head. "Can I get on with it now?"

"Of course." Came James, Christina shook her head again.

"Yea well, we had just come from China, and decided to stay in the magical community they have there. Mind you, it is horribly small, but very old, and very beautiful. So, Lily and I had just gotten there when there was an attack." She looked at Lily tears in her eyes and took her hand. "A Death Eater attack. Everything was being torn down, burned, muggle and wizard alike weren't spared. Lily and I didn't get it at all, we didn't know that the Dark Lord had this much power to send them all the way to Russia. We had since found that as he does attack other places in the world, he never goes too far out of Europe. So, we had gotten caught in the crossfire, so we began to fight against them. When it got to be just too much for us, and no help was in sight, we apparated a few blocks away, hoping that we could get help else where. So, as I apparated back to our last point in China, I found that Lily hadn't come with me."

She looked up at the men; her brown eyes filled with tears. "So I went back, and I found her wand, but no Lily. I almost went into hysterics; I searched all over the place, thinking that they couldn't have gone far. But then I realized that who ever it was had a wand, and that they could have taken her any where." Christina closed her eyes and gripped Lily's hand tighter to her heart as she let the tears fall down her face. Sirius took his cue, and sat next to her, and offered her a shoulder. With out even thinking, she let her head fall onto his shoulder and he held her for a few moments before she went on, without letting go. "The attack lasted almost 10 hours. Many were killed or tortured. I had no where to go, we had just gotten there and didn't know the magical community that well. Where the next community around we didn't know, and I don't think China would have helped even if I had apparated back. But then one of the Death Eaters had called that the ministry had come. They were all gone with in seconds, leaving nothing but their destruction behind. Afterward, I took no time in finding one of the Auror's, and whom should I meet but Darcy. I told him that I had tried tracking spells, but that whoever took her must have blocked it. It would have been easier if he were Muggle, so he did what ever you Aurors do. I don't remember because all I could think of was crying and what not. But he found her; she wasn't too far from where we had first apparated. The strange thing was, she wasn't hurt in any way, but she kept crying and crying. I asked her so many times to tell me what happened, but she refused, and that if she did, they would come back." Christina sighed as she lifted her head from Sirius' shoulder to wipe her eyes a bit. He smiled as he wiped one away himself.

"They kept coming back to her, these kind of attacks, I guess you could call them, and so, I left her in the care of Darcy, and went back to a man we met in China, being a great master of potions, he came up with this." She showed them the flask that held the concoction. "It is a kind of. relapse potion. It will erase the memory of what will happen in a certain amount of increments. The one I have now is for 5 minutes, but we can't use anything stronger. Because if we did, it could either erase her memory permanently, or leave her sleeping for Merlin only knows how long. We couldn't erase the memory, only the effects of what happened to her."

"So, when she wakes up, she will go back five minutes. She won't remember her attack?" questioned James, Christina nodded.

"That's what we hope. I carry one around with me. Learned that the hard way, when we were in Poland, she had one during a restaurant, and they almost called the mental ward."

"And what triggers it?" asked Sirius cautiously. "I mean, why does she get them?"

"That I don't know." Christina told him softly. "My guess is that it is Dark Magic. But what kind will do this to her, I don't know,"

"Does it happen often?"

"No, this is the first time this has happened in about a year." She told them sadly. " I had hoped it would never happen again, but with Dark Magic, you just never know . . ."

* * *

When Lily woke, she looked around to see that she wasn't in her own bed. Half asleep, Lily looked around the room, her green eyes scouring over every corner. They soo found its way to James. 

He was sitting in a near by chair, head in his hands, resting on his knees. She watched him happily as his piercing blue eyes stared into nothing, and his raven black hair fell over them, covering his glasses. He shook it out of the way slightly, and then repositioned the place where his glasses lay askew. She smiled lazily and said in her mind: '_So perfect_.' Lily stretched her arms and legs, and sat up a bit in the comfortable bed.

"Hey." she said, rubbing her head. James immediately stood up, and with a face that showed concern stared at her. "I doze off?" she asked, asking him why she was sleeping in one of the beds. James eyes wandered a bit before he could look back at her.

"Yea." He said weakly. "You did, I guess you were . . .uh . . .sleepier than you thought."

"I suppose. My headache's gone, that's nice," She smiled slightly.

"You ok?" he asked cautiously. Lily looked up at him with slight confusion.

"Yes, it was only a head ache James."

"So you don't feel . . .uh . . .anything else?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Hungry." He smiled weakly again, and nodded his head.

"Well . . ."

"OH LILY!" came the booming voice of Darcy as he walked briskly into the room. He gave James a knowing glance, and he nodded his head in reply. "There you are." He said, fake smile playing across his lips. "Christina told me you had . . . dozed off."

"Sorry Darce.'" She said, taking his hand that he offered and stood up. "I didn't mean to leave like that."

"Just the same." He told her happily. "Every one is starting to leave any way. " He sighed a bit, and looked back at James. "Actually, if you could go down and see them off, I want to talk to James for a tick." Lily looked over at James quickly, and he gave her a wary smile. Their eyes met yet again and she grinned.

"Ok, I will see you all later." And she walked out of the room and headed down stairs.

As soon as she stepped out and the sound of her footsteps drowned out, Darcy sat on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Was it horrible?" asked Darcy to James, he shrugged a bit and sat back down on the chair.

"Dunno, how bad could it have gotten?"

"She could have tried to defend herself," he said sadly.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know." Came a heavy Darcy. "She refuses to tell any one, and when I found her, she was just like that, all shaken up, didn't know who was who. She just kept screaming at me, _"you promised you would never hurt me!"_ and crying. He sighed again.

"I don't know. It's just hard you know, it was a Death Eater attack, maybe she sees He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named- or something."

"No." came James soundly. "There was no one out there."

"Dark Magic, mate." Came Darcy solemnly. "You know how it is like, you know what _they_ are like."

"I know."

"I guess . . . in a sick sort of way . . . I have them to thank for me getting married." He told James Shrugging, he looked back at him with a disgusted face.

"How?" he asked incredulously. Darcy shrugged.

"I mean we met because . . . I got her out of there . . . I was like . . . her knight . . .or something." He smiled a cheeky grin, as James looked less than amused. " I mean, she only remembers meeting me after the whole thing, just some Auror who met her in Russia." James stomach lurched. "I mean, that's kinda why she agreed to go out with me in the beginning, she knew that I could take care of her... or something." James watched as that stupid grin came over his face again, he got it every time he thought about HIS Lily.

"I see. So, thank the Death Eaters for getting you two to the altar." He spat sarcastically; Darcy looked at him with knowing look.

"Are you bitter?" he questioned.

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not! What would I have to be bitter about?"

"That I didn't make you a best man." James looked at him like he had gone mad, but played along with it, hiding himself for the moment.

"Well . . . Why didn't you?" he asked him. Crossing his arms over his chest, Darcy sighed.

"It was my mum! She would only let me pick two mates, she wanted HER godson in the wedding, then our 3rd cousin from Spain, and then my sister insisted that her husband be in it! And I said I would choose who ever bought me a drink a few nights ago . . . and it turned out to be Sirius." James just rolled his eyes while the man looked aggrieved.

"Its ok." James said, not really caring. "Gives me less to do."

"Yea right!" came Darcy incredulously. "Ever tried to plan one of these things?"

"I wanted to once . . ." he said softly, but Darcy began to rattle on.

"I mean, I have my mum, Vanessa, Christina, me, now Seth and Sirius, hopeful I can recruit you to do the dirty work! And with all those people, I can't even choose a color for this thing!" He sighed again as he sat up straight from sitting hunched over on the bed. Standing up, he stretched, and his 6'4 got the better of James- who was 6'. "Well, no use crying over it, it will be the best day of our lives. C'mon, let's get down so we can help get these pissed blokes out of here."

James sighed, and followed him along, wondering if he would have been this happy 5 years ago, if Lily hadn't left when she did.

"No doubt."

* * *

The two men walked down to the almost empty Leaky Cauldron. It still felt hot and muggy, but you could move and breathe a whole lot better. The walked toward Christina, Lily, Sirius, and Seth sitting at the bar talking lightly. As he walked toward the 4, he saw the intense stare Sirius was giving Seth; a slight sneer was playing on his features as he looked at the man. Poor Sirius thought James as they met up with the rest. 

"Sorry:" apologized Darcy as he took Lily's hand in his. " Just having a small chat." He grinned.

"That's ok, we were just chatting ourselves."

"Every one gone home yet?" questioned Darcy to Seth, he nodded.

"Was a bit hard to get Katrina and Marcus home, being pissed as they were. Talking about how they were going to have great sex when they got home." Seth visible shivered. "Worried me to say the least." Christina smirked at him.

"Sorry love, yuck! Marcus... Katrina...together! Good Merlin I just gave myself the shivers." Seth swung an arm over her- to Sirius' disgust- and squeezed her gently, and whispered something that made Christina go red. "Shut up!" she hissed as she playfully pushed him off.

"Oi." Came Darcy, looking at James and Sirius. "Speaking of couples, what happened to your girlfri. . ."

"OH CHRISTINA!" cried Lily standing at a table full of presents. "Look at this present from Amy and Lucas." Showing a box covered in tissue paper, Christina hurried over to Lily and began rummaging thought the many engagement presents given by their friends. Darcy and Seth watched as they began to rip open items, and squeal in delight, shaking their heads at their lovely girlfriends. However, James and Sirius had looked to each other and began to whisper. . .

"Merlin." Said Sirius looking at James with urgency, "I completely forgot about Amiele!"

"And I Adrian! Bloody hell, she is going to kill me! I don't even know where they went after we saw Lily and Christina."

"You got it easy, at least you can reason with Adrian, Amiele starts cursing at me in French, and before I know it, she is hitting me!" Sirius gave a guilty look to the two girls giggling madly like when they were in school. "What do you think we should do? Do we tell them?"

"NO!" cried James with a pleading looks. "That would be bad if we did. I mean.I don't know. . . . just don't tell them. Yet. . ."

"What are you two girls muttering about?" questioned Darcy playfully. "Oh, and Seth told me he sent the two girls home after the . . . incident upstairs." The two men sighed with relief.

"Oh. . . .good. . .we were uh . . . scared that they had left us for good." Said James uneasily. Darcy rolled his eyes,

"Doubt full, too nice to run out on gents like yourselves. Oh, I was going to tell you, since I will be leaving on Monday, I wanted to know if we could all go around getting things in order for the wedding." The two men looked at each other.

"All day?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, all day. See, we need to finally pick out the colors, and since I finally got my mates I wanted, I want you, and yes you too James, don't think I will let you off easy." James grumbled. "I want to pick out some things, so while I am gone you can pick them up and do what ever. Then we are going to stop by the chapel in which this is going to take place. . . "

"Chapel?"

"Yes James, a chapel. I know. . . it's a muggle thing. But Vanessa really wanted one and I am giving her the wedding she always wanted. I spare nothing, yes, I would prefer if it where a bit more like a Wizard wedding, but for Van, I will do anything." James tempered flared; it wasn't Lily's dream wedding because HE wasn't the groom. He shook himself mentally, not now just go along with it. . . . not now.

"Yea, "started Seth, "and then we have to get fitted for the muggle tux's, and then some more odds and ends. After all is said and done, we were thinking about having dinner, and you could bring your girlfriends if you like?" Sirius sneered, James nodded with apprehension.

"Uh . . .I don't know if . . . uh . . . Adrian is working tomorrow . . . but uh. . . I will . . .uh . . .see." "Excellent." Replied Darcy, "Van!" he called to her, as she and Christina looked up from their gift grubbing. "Yes love?" she answered as she held up a book called,

**_"Keeping the Magic: 100 ways to WOW your Warlock!"_**

"We are going now, I will have those picked up tomorrow morning and you and I, not Chris thank you very much, can go though them." She smiled cheekily with her cousin as the put down their items and walked back toward them.

"Sorry. Just got the better of Me." shrugged Christina's she took Seth's hand, carefully trying to avoid a look from Sirius.

"That's ok. Well, my lads I will be off will send some one in the morning to come and get you. Night." He called as he apparated back to Lily's

"Yes, nice meeting you both, see you at the house Chris." With a small kiss, he was gone also. Leaving the four to look at each other with uneasiness.

"Well," said Lily putting on her robe. "I guess . . . tomorrow then." She told James.

"Tomorrow." He said quietly, wanting to hug her, but not knowing how to go about it.

"Till then." Said Christina to Sirius.

"Can't wait." He replied sincerely. Another smiled, and a hint of admiration in their eyes, the girls were gone with a flick of their wands.

It wasn't soon after that Lily and Christina had arrived at their flat to see their loves sitting haphazardly on the couch, watching their muggle television. They sat there gazed as "All in the family." Had come on. "Strange." Said Darcy as he watched the old man and the woman, scrunching up his nose as she laughed. "I have been telling her to stop that horrible laugh but she keeps on."

"Yea, and why cant that bloke get his own beer, I mean, all it takes is a summoning spell." Replied Seth, Christina sighed and sat comfortable on his lap.

"Honey." Came Lily sitting next to him. "It's a muggle item, you don't get to interact. You just watch it as is." Seth and Darcy had looked to each other and immediately turned it off.

"No use in that." Exclaimed Seth throwing the remote on the other couch. Lily and Christina shook their heads as they snuggled next to their boyfriends. Trying hard to erase the memories and feelings they had earlier that night.

* * *

"Do you think this is right?" asked Lily after the men had left the apartment, talking of an early and long day tomorrow. 

"How do you mean?" questioned Christina she slipped on her pajama pants that once belonged to a friend in Austria, and an old Quidditch cup T- shirt. "What do I think is right?"

"Seeing James and Sirius again."

"Yea... and?"

"Is it good for us?" Lily asked as she brushed her teeth. Her cousin snuggled under her covers as she thought of that.

"It's been 5 years Lily..."

"Yes and in five minute we act as if something..."

"Something what?" she asked quickly, Lily stopped brushing as she stared at her absently.

"As if something could change with them being around so much, that's all."

"I don't see it." Christina said stubbornly as she got comfort able. Lily rolled her eyes, unable to speak with the large amount of spit and toothpaste in her mouth, and ran off to the bathroom. "You are over reacting Lily Evans!" she called, "don't throw away someone like Darcy for something that ended a long time ago."

"Every thing deserves a second chance." She told her, wiping her mouth on one of their pink towels.

"Yes, and some books should be left closed." Christina retorted, sighing as Lily entered the room again.

"You feel it too don't you?" Lily asked her, leaning over her bed with a knowing look; she looked at her quickly.

"I don't feel anything." She told her, shrugging and lying at the same time. Lily sighed heavily and in her shorts and a button down shirt that belongs to Darcy, she threw herself on her bed. They were quite for a few moments, both anticipating the way the other was to react. They knew each other too well; the next move would be all too simple. Lily cleared her throat,

"I think . . . "

"Don't say it Lily." Christina told her harshly, she looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"Don't fall in love with James again,"

"I didn't . . ." started Lily.

"You are happy with Darcy, and I am happy with Seth, we are good where we are!"

"I know that." Lily retorted with a soft voice.

" Why dose everything always have to change when they come into the picture?"  
"But I. . . "

"Lily..." she told her with a force, "it is over . . ."

"Yea, but Chris, don't you think it a bit odd that on the same night of my engagement party, they show up? Don't you think it odd that Darcy's mates have been James and Sirius this whole time? I think it very odd, these sort of things don't happen for nothing." Lily tried to explain with softy eyes, Christina rolled hers.

"Some one up stairs is just messing with us. Testing human strength, and guess what, I have it! Sirius is . . ."

"You feel it too." Christina stopped at Lily's outburst. "You feel it and you are so bloody scared you don't know what to do."

"I don't feel anything." She retorted stubbornly.

"I think you do." Lily replied, trying to get it out of Christina, but she wasn't budging.

"Lily, I don't."

"Chris."

"LILY!" she hollered at her, "I refuse to go through this again, you saw how hard it was for me to get over Sirius the first time, and I cant let myself get hurt like that again! I won't, and I don't care what I feel."

"So you do feel it." Christina sighed stubbornly and turned on her side.

"And what if I do? Do you think he will drop everything for me? Do you think I would drop everything for him."

"You did once." "

"I was 17, things are different now! I need some one stable, some one I know who will be there, security." She told her, trying to keep her head on straight, Lily shook her head.

"And what of passion? What about that burning you feel when he is around, when he touches you."

"What of it?" she asked facing her with hard eyes. "I cant waste my time again Lily, I am almost 23, do you think I have time to play around like I used to?" she asked, her eyes reddening with tears.

"No, but we have to . . . it was always meant to be like this."

"Nothing is ever meant to be Lily." she told her callously, "if it were, then Sirius would have been there when we were engaged, but he wasn't, he was a boy."

"He grew up." Lily fought with her, she didn't want to see Christina missing out on something great, she would never forgive herself if she ended up unhappy.

"And so did I. I will stay with Seth, no matter how much I still... feel for Sirius, and seeing him again makes me ache. I have too much to lose if he doesn't want me again." And with a fallen tear, she turned over, ordering Lily out; she fell asleep quietly crying.

* * *

A/n :I cant believe it! The old gang! You guys are the greatest! Gwen! Arielle! Bee! And Ceso, I totally remember you! Omg, this is awesome! Thanks you guys so much for the love! Its been too long! 

So, on the new and improved it states how many views my stories get. So, I have over 250 views ...but only 17 reviews ...funny how that is. Well, if you could show me some love, I would greatly appreciate it. But if you don't, oh well! There is always next time!

Ok, thanks every one. And again, You Never Saw Me is still being worked on!

_Love,_

Yvette S.


	4. Chapter 4

You Never Forgot Me

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4_

The next morning, the two girls, along with Seth and Darcy, were waking down the street not too far from their flat, heading to the Leaky Cauldron to start their long day ahead. Darcy stretched a bit, as he wrapped his arm around Lily and gave her a soft kiss.

"How do you ever sleep with out me?" he joked a bit as the sun shinned brightly on both their faces. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Much better considering you snore like a Dragon," she joked,

"Lullaby to many." He told her knowingly. Christina snorted as she watched,

"No, its true, you are very loud when you snore, keeps me and Seth up some nights."

"Like we get around to sleeping any way." joked Seth crudely, Christina shot him a glare as Lily pretended to gag.

"Please, my breakfast." The 4 shared a laugh as they entered the dark pub. It had been cleaned and emptied since the night before. Everything was back to musky and dark.

"Tom." Said Darcy as he walked toward the bar keep. He smiled happily as he gave a small bow.

"Mr. Andrews." He came politely, Darcy smiled,

"We will be taking the gifts now, I assume that you did get everything in order?" Tom shook his head fervently.

"Of course sir, everything is done. It is up stairs, I will have some one take it for you."

"No." came Darcy, "that won't be necessary, we will take it ourselves." Tom rushed off to get the gifts as Darcy turned to the group. "Seth, help me here?" he asked. Seth nodded in reply.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Lily as she stood next to her cousin. Darcy stopped and thought for a moment,

"You know, I was supposed to get Sirius, but I guess you could do that while we get the gifts." He told her with a nodded. Lily looked at Christina questioningly.

"Well, why don't we get them later?" asked Christina uncertainly, Darcy shook his head.

"Waste time my friend, go on, here is the address, just get the blokes ready to go." And with giving Lily the small piece of paper, he and Seth took to the stairs.

"Do you think we should?" asked Lily as she stared at the paper.

"No." came Christina uncertainly.

"I mean, we will just be popping by and then leaving right away."

"No."

"It's not that big a deal." Replied Lily, Christina looked at her knowingly,

"I am not stupid, I remember what you were saying last night."

Lily sighed heavily as she clasped her robe on tighter.

"That... just a spur of the moment thing." She told her lazily. "It was the initial shock of seeing them." Christina cocked an eyebrow. "It is. Honesty, I got to thinking last night that even though I feel horrible that James isn't seeing any one, but I am, and I am thinking all these things when I have Darcy by my side always." She smiled dreamily. "And we will be getting married in two months!"

"Thank you." came Christina with a sigh. "I thought you were going to say that you were leaving Darcy for James." Lily grinned.

"Hardly." And with that left said, the girls apparated to the boys flat, not too far from Diagon alley.

* * *

"Sirius." Came a soft voice. He stirred a bit, as he sprawled him self haphazardly on his bed. Sighing, he found a comfortable spot and soon was drifting off to sleep again. "Sirius." It said again. "Please honey, get up." We woke in a daze as pressure from the other side of the bed told him some one else was on it. They tapped his face for a moment, and soon enough, his eyes opened slightly. He looked up to see two beautiful sparkling brown eyes staring at him adoringly. Opening his eyes a bit more, he found the beautiful face of Christina staring down at him.

"Good morning." She told him softly, as her perfect lips formed a small smile. And with out hesitation, Sirius sat up and gave her a tender kiss. He smiled as he felt Christina brushed his face with the back of her hand, giggling softly against him. Pulling away, and opening his eyes, he found much to his discomfort that it wasn't Christina he had been kissing.

"Ziriuz." Came Amiele as she smiled warmly. "You are so zweet!" and with another kiss she jumped up. Sirius looked around the room, under the cover and under the bed, and to no avail did he find Christina.

"Oh, thank you love." He said guiltily as she walked around the room in one of his shirts. She smiled as she picked up some of their clothes and folded them, putting them into one of his drawers.

"I made breakfast." She told him sweetly as she pulled the covers off of him. "Ezt on the table." He smiled weakly as he got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

When Sirius exited his room to head to the kitchen for breakfast, he saw James, Adrian and Amiele all sitting down talking happily.

"Good." Said Amiele as she put down her tea and napkin. "My turn to get dressed." And with a small smile and a kiss to Sirius, she was out of the room. The moment he doors closed, James and Adrian put down their forks and pushed away their plates.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius taking her spot with a scrunched up nose, Adrian replied.

"The deli down the street ran out of the food we wanted." She told him, looking to James.

"So Amiele decided to make breakfast" Sirius brow furrowed as he looked over exactly what was at the breakfast table. Burnt bacon, cold ham, over cooked eggs, burnt toast, and something that should have been potatoes. He looked up at his friends who were laughing at his expression.

"Is it_... that _terrible?" he asked hopefully. It was his girlfriend; he didn't want to insult her in any way, the two nodded fervently.

"I took a bite, trying to make sure she knew we enjoyed it." Adrian told him, picking up her fork with some of the potatoes on it. "It tasted like card board." Sirius sputtered a laugh and sighed heavily.

"At least she tried." He told them shrugging, as James finished off his tea.

"At least she can make a decent cup of tea. Can your pour me another cup?" he asked, holding the cup to Adrian, she smiled sweetly, and took the cup and headed over to the kitchen. As soon as the swinging doors of the entrance closed, he turned to Sirius.

"I had a dream." He told him in a whisper. Sirius nodded slowly.

"Good for you mate. You know... dreams are a subconscious..."

"Shut up you git." He hissed at him, looking toward the kitchen again. "I had one about Lily." Sirius stopped picking at his food and gave his full attention to James.

"And?"

"We were walking in some. neighbor hood." He started. "We weren't doing anything except walking. But then suddenly, I wasn't standing next to her, we were far apart. She was standing aways off. I kept running and running towards her, but she kept getting farther and farther, until, she was gone. I was left alone." James shook his head. "It was really weird."

"I guess." shrugged Sirius. "But it wasn't as bad as mine." He told him James looked at him quickly.

"You had a dream about Lily too?" he questioned him. Sirius shook his head and threw his napkin at his best friend.

"No you dolt, I had. I guess you could call a dream about Christina." James nodded.

"Do I have to repeat you?" asked James, referring to have him start. Sirius sighed.

"Well, this morning, when I woke up I thought it was Chris trying to wake me up, so I kissed her, thinking it was Christina, it turned out instead to be Amiele." The man with glasses shrugged at him.

"So?" he questioned him.

"So?" came Sirius in disbelief. "I thought I was kissing Christina, not Amiele, if it really was Christina, I would have been cheating on her."

"But you didn't." came James. "I mean, you were probably half asleep, but if she came right now, would you really kiss her?" Sirius said nothing, instead, began to drink his tea.

About an hour after breakfast, the four were all lounging in their living room, trying not to start another day.

"I am going to have to get to the office soon." Said Adrian as she snuggled closer to James. He shrugged as he put an arm over her.

"C'mon, I have a whole week off, and you want to work?" he asked, she sighed.

"The hospital is busy this time of year, you know while allergies, and what ever people get."

She sighed.

"I have to be in an hour. We can meet up for dinner, ok?" James sighed unhappily.

"Ok."

James looked over at Sirius and Amiele who were talking and laughing quietly to themselves. He smiled as he rested his head atop of Adrian's soft brown hair, he sighed. Taking a deep breath of air, the scent of strawberries caught his senses and his heart fell a bit, Lily always wore strawberry scent. Another few minutes rolled by, and the four were in conversations about the night's plans.

"Well, I think we should take in a Muggle move." Requested Adrian. "They are so fun, and we never do things in the Muggle world."

"Sure we do." Said Sirius knowingly. "We walk down their streets everyday." Amiele laughed a bit.

"Yez, Muggle London iz very boring, why don' we go to Paris, itz de perfect time of year for it." The four friends looked at each other and nodded in approval.

"That sounds like fun." Came Adrian with a smile. In the next second the doorbell rang and the four looked at each other.

"Were we expecting?" asked Sirius, James shrugged.

"I don't think so. Can you get it Adrian?"

"Sure." And she got up and headed down the hall towards the door.

* * *

"This is it." Came Lily as she stood outside the boy's flat. It was deeper into Muggle London than they had thought. It was a nice neighborhood, and a very expensive looking building. They had thought of apparating right in, but thought better of it. Too many...accidents could occur. So, now standing in front of room G77, on the 4th floor, they shrugged.

"Guess we should knock then." Christina told her as they just stood there. Lily nodded slightly.

"I guess." and as quickly as she rang the doorbell.

"You should have knocked." Replied Christina. The red head shrugged.

"I like pressing the door bell." Lily told Christina playfully as the door opened.

The girls looked into to see another girl standing in the doorway. She had long brown hair and was tanned. Wearing a dark blue cloak, with a black skirt, and white top, she smiled wearily at them.

"Can we... OH LILY!" she came, taking her into a hug. Christina looked at her, as Lily looked to her for help. Looking over the place and at the door, she wondered if they came to the right place.

"Uh...hello?" came Lily with confusion as the girl let go.

"Oh Lily, you have horrible memory, its me. Adrian." That realization came flooding back to Lily, as did the dislike for the girl with too much sugar in her system.

"Right... Er... hello Adrian."

"Excuse me," came Christina with confusion. "Uh...are we at G77?"

"Do I know you?" asked Adrian with a stare to Christina; she looked toward Lily that shrugged.

"I don't know. I know a lot of people." She told her with a small sneer. The girl gave her a quizzical look.

"You went to Hogwarts with Lily didn't you?" she asked her, Christina smiled sweetly.

"Of course."

"Hmmm.. Drawing a blank now." she told her with a shrug. Christina rolled her eyes so that the girl didn't notice.

"We are looking for James and Sirius' flat. uh...do you know..." questioned the red head. Adrian's face lit up as she opened the door to them.

"You found it alright. Please, come on in, we are in the living room." The two girls looked ate each other as they walked wont the hall after Adrian.

"I thought you said James was single?" she asked quietly.

"That's what he told me last night." She replied back.

* * *

"James." Came Adrian, as the girls walked not to far behind them. "Look who came by." As Christina and Lily walked into the living room a double take was needed. As soon as Adrian sat down, she put a loving arm over James. Christina looked over at Sirius and Amiele, in which the lovely girl was sitting comfortably on his lap. The two girls looked at each other for a moment,

"Lying Wankers." Christina heard Lily say under her breath. Christina looked at James who looked as if some one hit him with a bludger, as Sirius was squirming uneasily.

"'ello." Came the girl sitting on Sirius' lap. "Can we 'elp you?"

"Uh...yes...actually." Came Lily, as she was sure that Christina wouldn't talk to her. "Uh... we are here to get Sirius and...him." she told her, with a sweet smile.

"What for?" asked Adrian with a furrowed brow. Christina took this one.

"Oh, you see, Sirius is in LILY"S WEDDING." Pronouncing each word with extra clarity. "as the best man. And James in coming along for the ride."

"Oh! You are de fiancée of dat wonderful man I met last night, oui?" asked the French girl standing up, Lily smiled happily, thanking her self for listening to Christina for once.

"I am thank you, you are?"

"I am Amiele De Mussis." They shook hands politely.

"You must be Sirius girlfriend then." Lily said with an air of sarcasm, the girl smiled.

"Oui, a year." A small glare was sent to Sirius, order of Christina.

"How wonderful." Her cousin came, "then you must be James' girlfriend."

"Oh, yes," said Adrian. " And you are."

"Christina Greer, I am Lily's cousin." Adrian stiffened, and a small sneer was brought onto

her features.

"Oh." She said as she sat back down. Christina looked at Lily who shrugged.

"You will sit down?" asked Amiele, and with a flick of her wand, summoned two chairs. The girls thanked her and sat down, wanting to remember this moment.

"How long have you and James been dating?" asked Christina politely, wanting to make Lily suffer for her thinking like she was the night before. The girl sighed.

"Little over 8 months." Christina looked at Lily who seemed to be scanning over the flat.

"How lovely."

"And you, I saw you with that man yesterday, how long?"

"Oh, little over a year and 6 months actually." She said with a happy tone.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Amiele, getting up, the girls nodded fervently.

"Oh yes please." Came Lily.

"How do you take it?" she asked, walking toward the kitchen, James looked up at her,

"Lemon, and some honey." He told her with out thinking. Lily looked at him quickly, he smiled a bit, but it wasn't returned.

"Iz dat right?" she questioned, Lily nodded. "And you Christina?"

"Oh, actually, I wouldn't like any thank you." she replied, she smiled a bit, and walked out of the living room.

"So, Adrian, what kind of work do you do now?" Adrian smiled as she laid her head on James shoulder; Lily sat up a bit to this.

"Oh, I am a resident at St. Mungos hospital." Lily nodded.

"That must be fun"

"It is, always a worry that I catch what ever comes in or out of the office, but it comes with the job. And you, what do you do?"

"Oh, Christina and I work in the Department of International Magical cooperation." She replied with a smile. But Adrian looked at her with pity.

"Really? I am sorry." Christina looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Actually." She started with some attitude. "We know so many wizards and muggles all over the world, it would be a waste not to use our relations. I mean, after three years of world traveling, it is nice to be in a relaxing setting." Adrian looked taken back a bit. "And our jobs were offered to us, special request from Dumbledore himself." She smiled viciously again.

"We already had the skills that some many wish to posses." Lily coughed nervously, as Christina silently challenged her, she said nothing.

"I think I will help Amiele with the tea." And she stepped out of the room.

* * *

After she was gone, there were a few moments of silence before Lily spoke up.

"Honestly Christina, there was no need for that." She scolded as she glared out the window, she only looked scandalized.

"I don't care Lily, no one insults me, whether big or small." She spat arms crossed.

"You need to learn to control your temper, you always did have it for that girl." She growled at her.

"Did I?" came Christina with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, you know Adrian, Hurst, the girl you hated in Hogwarts!" Christina looked at her quizzically before an astonished look came over her face.

"THAT'S HER?"

"Yes!" came Lily looking towards the kitchen. "And keep you voice down, she may hear you."

"Well, I didn't like her in Hogwarts, and I don't like her now."

"Excuse Me." came James, both girls looked at him with venom.

"Don't you start with us." Growled Christina, while Lily looked away. "I am not even going to begin with you." and James slouched back into his chair.

"Are you angry?" asked Sirius quietly. Lily looked at him.

"Why should we be angry?" she asked harshly. "So what, you lied and simply neglected to tell us you had girlfriends, but that's alright. I won't take it to heart, I mean. I am getting married." She grinned at them, as she held up her ring; the conversation was put on hold as Amiele came out with the tea.

"So, where are you guys off to today?" Adrian asked Lily as she finished her tea. She smiled sweetly, however fake it may have felt, and responded,

"Oh, well, we have some fittings to do for the guys, and then other odds and ends, it won't take that long."

"Well, I hope not, we all wanted to apparate to Paris for dinner." Christina rolled her eyes grudgingly.

"Well, we had hoped that you could go out with us for dinner, but, you do have your plans."

"Uh . . . Adrian, we can go to Paris any other time." James said with a smile, "and Darcy will be leaving on Monday, so maybe we should."

"James . . ." she whined softly.

"No, I would like to go to dinner wit dem, Darcy iz zuch a nice man." Came Amiele, taking Lily's empty cup away. "And Jamez is right, we can go to Paris anoder night, oui?" Adrian visibly sighed in defeat.

"If you all really want us to . . ."

"I wouldn't" came Christina under her breath loud enough for Lily to hear, she shot her a dirty look before returning to the rest.

"Thank you, I am sure Darcy and Seth will be thrilled" Lily looked at her watched, and thanked the gods that they had been here long enough to go back. Being here . . .with . . .them . . .just made things that much harder. She felt stifled as Adrian pawed at James, and let her head rest on his shoulder. Yet, realizing that she had her own man to be with, the person that she loved enough to marry was waiting for her. Shaking off the feeling, she smiled again.

"Well, we must be off soon, if you all are ready?"

"We were just leaving as well." Came Adrian, as Amiele stood up as well.

"Yez, I left the shop with Jacques, and de man can 'ardly keep 'iz own 'ead on." She laughed a bit, "so, we will zee you tonight?"

"Oh, yes." Came Christina a bit too excitedly. "It was so terribly nice meeting you."

"It was indeed." And with a small kiss and a hug to Sirius, Amiele walked out the door, and with a pop, apparated to where she needed to be.

"Suppose I will be off too." Came Adrian standing up, brushing off her robe. She looked up and smiled at Lily and Lily only. "I will be seeing you then." And turned to James.

"Owl me with the plans love." She told him, bending down to kiss him. Lily began to look around the room as this happened, and James felt squeamish.

"Uh . . .yea." he responded awkwardly, and kissed her on the forehead. Adrian stood up and gave him a confused look.

"If you like." And walked towards the door. "Now, I can trust you two to keep off them while we are gone?" she asked playful, but with something else behind it. Christina looked her eye again and Lily smirked.

"I am the one getting married." She retorted, showing her the ring, Christina shrugged.

"Sure." Was her response as she flopped back down onto her chair. Adrian's nostrils flared and she looked back a Lily.

"See you later." And she closed the door with a bang.

"Sorry" mumbled Christina when the door was slammed. Lily sighed heavily, ignoring the staring men, and sat down next to her.

"Just . . .calm down, who cares."

"I know."

"We . . ." started James suddenly as he watched them. The two looked up with uninterested eyes. "Sorry we . . . didn't tell you."

"Go get dressed James." Christina said quietly, not wanting to talk about it . . .ever. It just would make things that much harder. Thing would be said, things they would never be able to take back. So keeping them bottled inside would be the safest place, for all of them. James looked to Sirius and nodded as they walked to down the hall, to their respective rooms, both thinking how stupid they must have been to have lied to them.

"How stupid are they to lie to us." Growled Lily as soon as their doors were closed. Christina turned to her,

"I hate to say I told you so."

"I know, I just . . .hoped . . .I don't know . . . just something that's all."

"Just old feelings that were unclosed just bugging us, that's all." Christina told her cousin with a comforting shoulder.

"Maybe, I was hoping that James would really be the one I would marry. That I was meant for him. But, I guess, things just never turn out the way they should."

"Never, because, it would have happened a long time ago." Started Christina with a sigh.

"Dumbledore would have never offered us that spot, you would have said yes to James, I would have stayed with Sirius. They would have looked for us when we got back from traveling, and things would be so much sweeter."

"But they aren't, and things weren't meant to be." Lily wiped her face a bit, trying to feel her reality.

"It would have been nice if they were single however." Came Christina, sitting on the couch instead of the hard dining room chair. "Maybe, something would have happened."

"Do you think it ever could?" asked Lily, sitting next to her. She sighed.

"No."

"I was stupid to think that things would have changed, that they would have...been a certain way that would make me give up everything, you know what I mean?" questioned the red head. Christina sighed heavily and slumped into the plush black couch.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Do you think, something should be said?" asked Lily, a bit too hopefully. Christina looked at Lily, and turning to her, took her hands.

"Listen to Me." she said softly but sternly. "You are marrying one of the best men I have ever met. He is handsome, sweet, intelligent, wealthy, and most of all, he is in love with you. With _you,_ Lily. Darcy isn't the kind to fall for a girl easily. I know, he was meant to be with you. You are getting married Lily, in two months, to the best man I could have ever hoped for you." looking dead into Lily's green orbs, she sighed. "Please, don't give it up for a lost dream, because that's what they are, just lost dreams Lil. I know it seems mean, and harsh, and it sounds like I don't feel anything either. But I have told myself this, so many times, and it is the only thing keeping me from doing or saying something stupid. Just know, in two months, James will be just a memory."

"You're right," Lily said after thinking to herself for a few moments. "You are absolutely right. Here we are, worrying ourselves over them, when they haven't even given us a second thought since last night." She shook her head in disbelief. "They even forgot we were coming."

"See." Christina came in reply.

"And to think, I was worrying over it last night! What of James! I have Darcy, and I am going to marry him!" She told her smiling.

"And Seth? I have him! We are happy, they are happy! We have the ones we want! And last night was just getting over the shock."

"Too right!" Lily said triumphantly.

"Things have changed, we grew apart, right now, they probably feel stupid for forgetting to tell us last night," she nodded. "They are probably more worried about what their girl friends would think then they are about us."

* * *

"That did not go well." came James as he ran over to Sirius's room across the hall. Sirius sat on his bed, in a hunched over position. "I mean, we completely made fools out of ourselves." James sighed as he leaned against the door.

"You think they are angry?" asked Sirius, looking up from his hands.

"Of course, we lied to them, and then that whole scene . . .I mean . . .how would you be?"

"Heart broken," he told him softly. James brow furrowed as he watched Sirius. He was twirling something, over and over in his hands, and was wearing a solemn expression. His hair fell over his face, as his eyes stared off into nothing. James looked at him queerly,

"You ok mate?" He didn't reply. "You look . . ."

"I think I made a huge mistake." Sirius said looking up from his original place. His eyes looked hopeful as he stared at James.

"About what?"  
"About everything." He told him, getting up and going to his desk. There, he threw what ever was in his hands in, and shut it tightly, sealing it with his wand. "This whole time, I have been with Amiele, when I shouldn't have been."

"What are you talking about?" came James in confusion.

"Me and Amiele; it isn't right."

"Amiele is a great girl," replied James, "why wouldn't it be right?"

"Is she as good as Christina?"

"I thought we weren't going to go into that again."

"Well James, certain circumstances make things change." He replied, pacing the room.

"Just like it did when we were 16! As soon as those girls came into our lives, everything changed! We went from sluts to devoted boyfriends. There is nothing stopping us from doing it again!"

"You're crazy! This is all just shock, it will wear off."

"This is all too weird, like . . .some sort of sign. "

"Coincidence." James replied as Sirius gave him a knowing look.

"Right, it was just a coincidence that this whole time, Darcy's fiancée has been Lily. It is just a coincidence that we were only a link away from them for 3 years? I highly doubt it James."

"The universe is a funny place."

"No." Sirius replied shaking his head. "This is fate or something. And to think, it was just the other day I was thinking of asking Amiele to marry me." James looked up with shock.

"You were? Well, why don't you?"

"You think I am going to do it now? Now that Christina is back in my life, you think I am just going to throw her away again?"

"But you are willing to do it to Amiele?"

"James, you knew that my mind was set when I asked her the first time."

"Yes, and then she left! How do you know she even wants you back?" James reasoned with him, but Sirius was long gone.

"I have to try, if it is the last thing I do, I am going to try." He told him determined. His best friend shook his head in response.

"And what about her and Seth, huh? She has been dating him for a year and 6 months, how do you know she will throw him away like you are about to do to Amiele? Its not logical!"

"Forget logic!" came Sirius with a dopey grin. "When its love, James, the mind has no control whatsoever! Things may be bad in the beginning but that means the end will only get sweeter! Don't you understand? Don't you wish that it is you marrying Lily and not Darce?"

"Well of course I do," he responded. "But that doesn't mean it is the same for her." Sirius shook his head.

"Well, then you stay with your second best." He told him shaking his head, a grin across his face. "I am going after my first." And he walked out his door, as James looked after him with a sigh.

When the two men walked back out into the living room to meet the girls, they smiled. Immediately did Lily and Christina get up. They looked at each other for a few moments, yet, when Sirius opened his mouth to say something, Lily started.

"Listen, we are sorry about how we acted this morning." She told them with a small smile on her face.

"Yea, James, I didn't meant to be hard on your girlfriend, I just...didn't like her in school, I guess old hate is hard to break."

"Its alright, Adrian will get over it." He responded happily, as he looked over at Sirius, who was turning a nice shade of pink.

"Well, we just wanted to say that it was petty of us, and we were upset that you had completely forgotten that we were coming," Lily told them. "So, can we just forget that this morning happened?"

"I don't . . .I . . ." stuttered Sirius.

"No, can we? I mean, I know it was a bit awkward, but things have changed, and we should just leave the past as it is; the past." Christina looked at Lily. "We all just want to be friends. Nothing more." Sirius nodded slowly, a he began to look around the room, trying to shake off his feeling of hurt. James nodded, not quiet knowing what to think. Did they really not care at all?

"I guess." replied Sirius, as the wheels in his head started turning. "I mean, friends, I like that." James looked at him queerly.

"Good." Sighed Lily. "We just want to make it clear that we are happy were we are in life now, as I can see you guys are. And friendship would be the best thing. I am getting married, and you all have such lovely girlfriends, who are we to not think highly of them?"

"Exactly, us four always made a good pair, as friends, we could get even closer." She replied, a happy expression written on her features. James again looked toward Sirius who was nodding his head in acceptance. What did he just say in there? And if he was serious about going after Christina, then why would he settle for friends? Asked James in his head. He shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at the girls.

"We were always good friends." Replied James, uncertainty in his answer.

"And that is the way things will stay." Lily replied with a nodded. They all grinned at each other, with so much deceit hidden in their new promise.

"Well, don't we all feel better now that the air is cleared?" asked Lily with a cheeky smile.

"Actually, it makes our time together a lot more enjoyable." Smiled Sirius. "It is, no more awkwardness, just a bunch of friends, hanging out."

"Exactly.

"Oh," came Lily. "And could we keep the whole...dating...thing... out of the picture." She requested. "Darcy has no idea. . . ."

"And neither does Seth." Came Christina. "I and don't know how he would handle it."

"If that is what you want," Shrugged James, Sirius said nothing.

"Thanks." Replied Christina.

"No problem."

"Well, we better be off. We said we would meet them back at the Leaky Cauldron; can we apparate from here?" asked Lily, Sirius nodded.

"Of course. Let's get out of here, my dears." He came with his charming smile, the girls grinned back, and all four were soon gone with a pop.

* * *

A/n: Thanks all for reading and reviewing! you are all so great!

And for those of you who are new to this story, there is a HUGE back story to it that I am currently revising. So there are a lot of things missing, like the history behind Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Christina, and Adrian. The prequel to this, You Never Saw Me, is over 200 pages. So its no easy revision. But know it will be coming soon! and it will explain soo much! cuz now it just seems like holes in the plot. But no, they are filled!

thanks all of you for coming by!

_Love,_

Yvette S


End file.
